


The Lyrical

by matan4il



Series: Fics written for 911 fandom weeks [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 911week2020, Ficlet, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matan4il/pseuds/matan4il
Summary: Created for 911 Appreciation Week 2020.Day 2, favorite character:Evan "Buck" Buckleygifset + ficletBuck is the lyrical to Eddie. Because there’s poetry to his motions, a song in his smile. Because the rhythm flows through everything, alive and uninhibited, when he’s playfully bumping his shoulder against Eddie’s.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Fics written for 911 fandom weeks [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818772
Comments: 14
Kudos: 42





	The Lyrical

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [La Lírica](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884031) by [adamngoodbatch (sibbed)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibbed/pseuds/adamngoodbatch)



> Huge thank you to the wonderful [Toughpaperround](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound) for looking the week's ficlets over for me! xoxox
> 
> Any and all feedback appreciated! 
> 
> Can also be found on [my Tumblr](https://matan4il.tumblr.com/).

  
  
  


Buck is the lyrical to Eddie. Because there’s poetry to his motions, a song in his smile. Because the rhythm flows through everything, alive and uninhibited, when he’s playfully bumping his shoulder against Eddie’s. Buck is the lyrical and together, the two of them are written in stone (meant to be) and in gold (forever shining at each other) and in clouds (there and not there. Continuously dispersing and re-emerging without defined borders between them, yet without being one). Eddie is in love with the lyrical and he wants more. And he’s completely helpless to express it.

**Author's Note:**

> Now with a gorgeous [Spanish translation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884031) thanks to the amazing [Sibbed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibbed/pseuds/adamngoodbatch). Gracias, mi querida!


End file.
